Losing Kagome
by Devine Slayer
Summary: Death is never welcomed, especially one who is beginning his or her life. It is very hard for those who knew the person who past. It is very touching. Please read and review


A/N I don't own Inuyasha. I threw this piece together while listening it Evanescence's My  
  
Last Breath. Kagome is dying in Inuyasha's arms. If you can listen to My last breath  
  
and/or My Immortal while reading this fic without one single tear running down your  
  
cheek you have no heart.   
  
Blood covered Kagome. She had been attacked by a demon and Inuyasha couldn't  
  
intercept the attack. "Kagome, I'm begging you to stay with me. If you could hold on just  
  
till we can get to Kaede's you will be okay." he pleaded.  
  
Kagome coughed up blood. Inuyasha could tell that this would probably be a mortal one  
  
but he didn't want to lose Kagome like he did Kikyo. He raced as fast as he could to  
  
Kaede's hut. "Inuyasha please stop. I need to talk to you." she said in a raspy voice.  
  
Inuyasha stopped. For the first time Kagome saw Inuyasha crying. "Please don't leave me  
  
alone. I don't think I could handle it. You are the reason I fight. Kagome I love you." he  
  
said tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha. I love you too. I wish I could have wedded you,  
  
but fate has seen that it is not possible." she said then coughed up more blood.  
  
"This isn't the end. It can't be. I've treated you like shit. I need a chance to earn your  
  
forgiveness." He said through his sobs.  
  
"I have always forgiven you. Even those times you were with Kikyo. I love you so much  
  
that's why I came back. I don't have much longer. Tell Sango be strong, she will get  
  
through this. Tell Miroku to take care of Sango, she needs all the help she can get. Tell  
  
Shippo I will always be around and I love him. I need you to tell my family what  
  
happened so they know I'm at rest. I only ask one more favor. Before I die I want to feel  
  
your lips against mine." she said in a low raspy voice.  
  
He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled one last time and said "Goodbye  
  
my love." and faded into the darkness.  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to the village where her friends were waiting for  
  
her return. Miroku was waiting there. When he saw that he was carrying Kagome he  
  
instantly knew what had transpired. A mournful air took over his usual cheerful self. "I'm  
  
so sorry Inuyasha. I wish there was something I could do. I know you were going ask her  
  
to be your mate."  
  
"Kagome told me to tell you that Sango needs your help desperately." he said.  
  
Shippo ran up and saw Kagome. He burst out in tears. "Shippo I know this won't be any  
  
comfort but Kagome said she would always watch over you and she loves you. Sango  
  
came up next and fell on her knees when she saw her friend. "Kagome told me to tell you  
  
to be strong. She knew you would be strong enough to get though this."  
  
Sango yelled "How? she was the only thing that was keeping me from suicide!"  
  
"You have a reason to live. You are now Shippo's caretaker. Me, I have lost everything. I  
  
have turned down hell and Kikyo for Kagome. What do I have to live for now? I was  
  
going to ask her to be my mate." He said though his tears.  
  
Inuyasha laid her down and went to the well one last time. He arrived there and Kagome's  
  
mom was there. She saw the subdued Inuyasha. He swallowed hard and said "Kagome is  
  
not coming back." he said though the waterfall of tears.  
  
Kagome's mom started crying too. "I appreciate you being considerate enough to tell us. I  
  
trust you will give her a decent burial." she said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and left. She was buried at the foot of the tree they first met at. Inuyasha  
  
carved a prayer into her headstone. ~Gods of the afterlife please be kind to Kagome. She  
  
is a selfless and caring soul that went before her time. She deserved more than she got. I  
  
hope she is happy and that I can see her again.~ Just as Inuyasha finished carving the  
  
prayer rain fell. 'Kagome I can't do this anymore. I hope you can forgive for being a  
  
coward. Inuyasha drew the Tetsuiga and was about to join Kagome when she appeared.  
  
"Please don't do it. It would hurt me way too much. If you really want to do what I  
  
wanted watch over the village and we will meet again."  
  
Inuyasha lowered the sword and sheathed it. He did as his love asked and after many  
  
years he was laying on his death bed. Kagome appeared again and took his hand and led  
  
him into the light just before giving him a passionate kiss. A villager found him on his  
  
bed. He was buried by the grave he tended for so many years.  
  
Please R/R. 


End file.
